Dear Diary
by Jade4
Summary: A entry of Sarah's journal before the events of the movie.


Disclaimer : Any characters and references to Jim Henson's Labyrinth belong solely to him and  
his company.   
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I left today. I can't believe I didn't feel a thing as the door shut behind me. Wondering if they  
would miss me or not, I glanced over my shoulder briefly, but found nothing looking back. My  
life is so empty. Feeling as though all the knowledge in the world couldn't make everything  
alright again.   
  
Walking through town, the few people that took the time to say hello, also took enough time to  
look me up and down with a shake of their head. It's no big secret that I'm different. I can't let  
it get to me. They don't know who I am, nor do they care to find out. All they know is what  
she's told them. When will I ever escape her nonsense and lies?  
  
She doesn't know me any better than anyone else. My dad on the other hand, only knows what I  
let him see. There is so much more to me than anyone can possibly ever imagine. My hopes and  
dreams may be trivial by their standards, but at least they're mine, right? Then she tells me every  
last thing that I do wrong, like it's supposed to make me all the more wiser. As if! That twit  
merely wants me around to watch her kid. I'm not a babysitter! I want so much more than to be  
stuck in such a dull and boring life, where nothing ever happens.   
  
Even at the park today, I couldn't concentrate. Where has my creativity gone? I can't even  
remember a simple little line, how am I supposed to be the greatest actress to grace the screen?   
All this I keep bottled up, because I know that if I let them know what bothers me, she'll use it.   
She'll make my life miserable, if that's even possible. I just don't understand why daddy married  
her in the first place. I'm sure he must have seen just a glimmer of something splendid, but did  
the glimmer just instantly burn out so nobody else could see it?  
  
Even as I sit here writing this, I still can't explain why on earth anyone would take that woman  
into their lives and keep her any longer than maybe five minutes. It's no big secret I hold no love  
for that woman. I know that I most likely never will. She's like a rash that won't go away. Be  
my luck the witch reads my diary and this will just be the kicker for her to send me off to  
boarding school. Oh in that case, I hope she reads it. I want away from her so bad, that I can't  
stand it.   
  
Why did mom have to leave? Why did she leave me? Did I do something wrong? I miss her so  
much, that it's as though there is a void deep in my soul that can never be filled. I can't stand the  
thought of being the one to drive her away, but then I know I can be a handful, and I'm proud of  
it. But for her to just leave. . . Maybe she'll realize how unhappy I am and send for me. I can  
dream can't I? If all I have are dreams, then I want to stay locked up in them forever. They're so  
beautiful and enticing. If only they were easily accessible.   
  
I saw the most beautiful bird today while I was in the park. So calm and peaceful, I just wanted  
to run away with it. Merlin just sat there, listening to me fumble through my speech, but I  
couldn't think of anything with that owl watching me. It's majestic aura captured my attention.   
But putting all things aside, I knew I had to practice. I needed to get that speech down and still  
that last bit gives me trouble. How hard can it be? 'You have no power over me' isn't the  
hardest thing to say, so why can't I do it?   
  
I can hear them now. 'She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story'. If it was a fairy  
story, she wouldn't be here. It would be what I wanted. Oh well, I'll just run through my speech  
again and be done with it. Toby better not give me any trouble tonight or he'll regret it. She  
always babies him. Oh well, I survived another day of torture. Where's my handsome Prince to  
save me from all the nonsense? Snap back to reality Sarah, there are no princes in my fairytale.   
  
End entry. 


End file.
